conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuaa
Kuaa (natively Khuaa khʰʍa) is a language spoken natively by around 100,000 of the "Khuaaho" people in the Republic of Kuha, an island nation in the warm South Atlantic ocean specificly near the Democratic Republic of the Congo, a few words in Kuaa are therefore slightly influenced by French, but otherwise it is a language isolate. It is a agglutinative languge with some polysynthetic tendencies. General Information Kuaa is a agglutinative/polysynthetic language. Nouns are declined according to 4 cases, 2 numbers and 2 genders. Prefixes are used to change the case when declining nouns. To change the number and tense, suffixes are added. Suffixes are also used to change the meaning of a word or add descripiton (i.e. big car/small car). Verbs are conjugated according to 3 moods, 3 genders, 2 numbers and 3 tenses. Word order is always SVO, similar to English. Phonology Consonants Vowels Writing System Grammar Nouns Nouns in Kuaa are declined according to 4 cases: nominative, accusative, locative, and inessive. They also decline according to number and 2 genders. Masculine nouns end with -u and feminine nouns end with -i. Noun Cases Number Gender Pronouns Kuaa pronouns are rather simple. There are not many pronouns changing subject, object etc. but there are gender pronouns. There are only 7 pronouns that can be used for subject, object, possessive and reflexive. They are the basic English subject pronouns: I, you, we, they, she, he, it. Kuaa pronouns are integrated into a word with an apostrophe ('). Verbs Verbs in Kuaa can be complex. There is a stem verb and it is conjugated according to 3 moods, 3 genders, number and 3 tenses. The moods (subjunctive, conditional, and indicative) are suffixes attatched to the end of the stem verb. The genders (masculine, feminine, and neuter) are also suffixes. Number is defined by a suffix. The 3 tenses (past, present, and future) are as with the other declension suffixes. Different suffixes are sperated by an apostrophe ('). The suffix order is always mood, tense, gender, plurality. MTGP is a good mnemonic for this. Verb Mood Suffixes Verb Tense Suffixes Verb Gender Suffixes Verb Number Suffixes Suffixes In Kuaa suffixes are added to the end of words to either change meaning or to add description and extend the word/sentence. For example, in English one would add the prefix un-'' to the word ''successful to change the word to unsuccessful. The same process applies to the suffixes in Kuaa. The following table contains a few Kuaa suffixes. Lexicon Example text The Universal Declaration of Human Rights - Article 1 Kuaa Tuqit nús'ahókmalit'súu tazit néhó'nué'zo'xunġrātīt ett azuodinít'síigāll ett mhxzuoit. Xáá' tazit uakééhó'nué'zo'xun uoluak ahxomiettia'híi ett akhúmasbákí'húu ett ŵisuu xáá'setehó'nué'zo'xun dan ek aesíít'húu vrén akxúúmas'húu. Phonetic Tokit nush ahukamalit shuu tazhit neyu nuey zho hungraatiit et azhuohinet shegaall et mahzhoit. Haarr tazhit u'akeeyyhu nuey zho hun olwak ahoometia he et akhu'w'mashbaake huu et vishu haa sheyteyhu nuey zho hun ek aysheyt hu vreyn akhuumash hu. English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Languages